The Guide to Ops Competency 2 (UI)
THE User Interface: A Gamer's Best Tool Parsers, guides, augments, competency. All of these are great for any PVE'r But if you can't see things, you are screwed. Without the User interface it would be like playing in Picture mode. (alt+z btw) So lets Break down the Components of the UI, and i'll add my personal imput as well. DISCLAIMER: This is all opinion. Not right or wrong. Use it, discard it, have fun with it, modify it. Its an open book. '''''SHOUT OUT TO SI'ALLA FOR POSING!''''' Introducing the UI Alright we have a name. Now lets add a picture. Crazy, Right? Let's Break it down. Part 1: THE Quickbars. * Yup. a three-row Quickbar system. Why? Simple. If I were to use one of the presets, say "Retro" i'd get only 2 bars of 61 that means I automatically love 30% of my versatility, not to mention all my Rp hot bars! * The Main hot bar has Keybinds #1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,0,-,and =. On row two I added some custom one fors my mouse. You can do that in the Preferences editor. * I like to have my stims/medpacks/adrenals on the left, because I do that for all my toons, but You could always put them with other abilities to use more often, and realize they are there. * If you are someone who likes large screenspace, you can always use the function to shrink hotbars to less than usual. i'm a clicker, not a key-binder, so up to you. * There is one design favored by dulfy where she has her top 12 abilities in a square centered. I have not found an effective way to try such but it is surely an option. * All in all, you usually want your main rotation abilities to take up the main hotbar, with lesser used abilities falling to lesser hotbars. Generally keep cooldown together, Dps togeter and heals together, etc. Part 2: Focus Target * The Focus target has to be accessed by turning on the UI editor and enabling them. I like to put mine over my Companion's spit, because it is then unused. * Make sure to turn "focus target castbar" on as well. This lets you clearly see mechanics. * I turn debuffs off or shrink them on bosses, and in turn enlarge buffs. This is because buffs are often related to mechanics, and stuns more often than not show up on the bosses buff tray if it is a stun set by mechanics (ie: calphayus' knockdown), although, the converse may happen. Additionally I don't need hundreds of dots filling up my UI. * Make sure Health text (#'s and %'s) are turned on. Many mechanics are only triggered when bosses hit a certain percent. If you are unable to ascertain when that happens you could be caught unaware and wipe the raid. * '''TO ACCESS FOCUS TARGET, CLICK ON A MOB AND THEN ALT+F.''' Part 3: Target, Target of Target, and Self-Profile. * Many of the same rules above apply here. I like my cast bars next to each other to save space, and all info text turned on. Buffs are equal because I need to see whats hurting me too. Part 4: Group/Operation Frame Part: 5 Everything Else. A Moment for Zoom, bloom, and others.